


Inapropriate place

by Jackb



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Caring, Consent, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, PWP, Public Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Wild Bottom, caring top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackb/pseuds/Jackb
Summary: There's place where Paul can't behave.





	Inapropriate place

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm French, who care ? Nobody, But I just want to tell that I'm still learning English so it may, of course of it will have, some mistake, please don't be too hard on me for that.
> 
> I have already posted that once, but deleted it because I was ashamed of it, but you know what ? I like it, and you might like it, so here I post it again.

Hugh had promised himself to never go to the cinema with Paul again. But of course, as the cheesy caring idiot husband he was, he failed. Because Paul has been talking about this movie for weeks and was already excited about it months ago, he couldn't really refuse, isn't it ? His husband was honest in his enthusiasm, so this time he would behave himself, isn't it ?  
Because the reason why he stopped to go to the cinema with Paul it's because he couldn't behave correctly in the dark big room. Of course not all time, so it was pretty random for Hugh to knows when his crazy man would do crazy things.

He knows it's a bad idea to go with Paul, he knows it, still as the idiot he is, he couldn't say no this time. 

The movie seems interesting, some action-gore stylized film, so it's not like he forces himself to go, beside he loves to pass time with his man, no matter what they do, where they go, so it's not like it will be unpleasant. He just hope, again, that Paul will behave himself.

They go eat at a restaurant first and because the astromycologist insisted to take a dessert, a cup of vanilla ice cream with chocolate and chantilly on it, and took his time to eat it, they arrive late.  
The movie just started when they enter the room, it's dark beside the screen and there isn't too many people here, enough, but there's easily rows of seats free. Paul grabs his hand and guide him where he seems fit to sit. As they watch, Hugh relaxes himself, his man will behave this time.

It's probably after half an hour or three quarters of an hour, Hugh think, that Paul takes his hand in his and rub gently with his thumb the side of his fingers. It's sweet, it feels good and it's the type of ridiculous small things that made his heart warmer. He never asks for big, exuberant mark of affection, of love, not that he doesn't like it, well in some case it can be embarrassing, but he absolutely prefers this small stupid thing. He's a cheesy romantic man, he knows it and anytime Paul give him this type of attention he can't help himself but feels happy, warm and in love.  
After a few minutes of this soft touching, Paul brings his hand to his lips and gently kiss it, he does it in such a way that Hugh feels like a king, or someone so precious that it's a privilege for Paul to put his lips on him. He turns his glare from the movie to Paul, who watch him with this loving eyes, he continues to kiss him, each of his knuckles, softly and it's almost too much. Hugh takes his hand back and try to bring them again on the movie.

Paul seems to abdicate, but it's just for a moment, just for a few minutes, because soon, he's back. His hand came to touch, first the shoulders, then the neck, then the back and the neck again. He's tactile, Hugh knows it's bad.

« Paul ! » He whisper, low enough for just Paul to hear. « Behave ! »  
« I behave, I didn't do a thing, I watch the movie »  
« Sure. » He says, he doesn't believe it.

Paul stop to touch him and go back to the movie, Hugh is on his guard, but enough time passes for him to relax. Until.. until Paul hand came back, on his thigh this time, close to the knee, gently he squeezes, his thumb providing a gentle caress. Hugh does not pull back, because he's with Paul and Paul have right to touch him, of course Paul would pull back if he doesn't want to be touched, but he can't help himself but like it, even if he knows he have to stop his man.  
The hand move, come to stroke a little upper, Hugh shift a little, it's sensible, Paul knows it and doesn't stop, hell, he moves to the inside of the tight where the skin is even more sensible, even through his jeans.

« Paul. » He growls.

But Paul doesn't care, he continues for long minutes to play, to move, to squeeze, to dig his fingers into the soft flesh. Hugh move, squirms, jumps, he opens his legs, then close them, he doesn't know what to do, he doesn't know what he wants. Well, he knows what he want and unfortunately he knows what he have to do.

« Stop, let's watch the movie. »  
« But we are watching the movie. »  
« Stop playing. » Hugh realize too late that it's the wrong thing to say.

Paul's hand comes to cup his crotch and Hugh jumps and hiss, menacing.

« You want it. » Paul whisper in his ear, soft but dirty. « You're such a slut for it. »

Hugh closes his eyes as Paul continues to touch him through his trousers. He hates the way Paul had to push the right buttons to turn him on. He hates to know he had an erection, he hates to know he didn't need much to have it, but he can't help it, it's Paul, it's always Paul, it's only him. But damn they are in a public place.  
He feels a kiss in his neck and he doesn't need to open his eyes, he knows and he can feels Paul getting on his knees, in front of him in the narrow space between the two rows of seats. He doesn't resist when his legs are spread, but jump when Paul when press his face on his crotch.

« Paul, stop, stop doing that here, let's get home first. »  
« I'm doing nothing. » He says while he gently bites the inner thigh, it doesn't hurt but the sensation is still here and he knows that Hugh like it.

Then Paul undoes the buttons of Hugh's jeans, pull his hard out and give it few tight stoke. Then he's back close to Hugh's ear.

« You were asking for it. » He says. « You're such a bad boy, you know it would happens, and you said yes, you want it, Bad Boy ! »  
« Stop. » Hugh manages. He trembles.  
« So needy, can't help himself but get hard for few words. There's people here aren't you ashamed ? » He smug.

Paul pulls back between Hugh's legs and give a few more strokes before his tongues come to press the glans, gently pushing the skin to expose it fully so he can go around it. Hugh gives a kick in the seat at the sensation, he's glad that there's nobody on it. Paul had choose their place well, they're isolated enough, but still, plenty of people are here, around them, and it wouldn't take much for them to discover what they are doing, it would take just too much sound or too much move, they have to be careful.

He knows that Paul doesn't care. Not that he would like to be seen, but it's all part of the play, if someone saw them he would probably just continue. He'll probably find this hot and thrilling, it's playing with fire. Hugh has to say, it's exciting, but it almost scares him, he absolutely not want to be seen like that.

Paul is playing, he takes his time, he licks, he strokes, he kisses, but he still doesn't give him the relief of his warm wet mouth. When his hands aren't busy on his cock, they touch his thighs, comes tickles his belly before the fingers dig into the skin and nails scratch. He teases, he wants to bring him at the edge. Not of an orgasm, he wants him to take the lead. He wants him to confirm that he's needy, that he asking for it, that he's a bad boy for doing that here. Not that's it's true, Paul knows, they know, it's just dirty talk, but the astromycologist just want him to give up and go for it. So he plays, until the doctor's legs shakes from the tension and the need of the relief, again not of an orgasm.

Hugh can't do a thing but to give up at a moment, it's too much. Paul got what he wanted from him. He grabs his skull and push his hard between the two, now swolled, lips. The blond doesn't resist and take him full. It's too much, the doctor has to bite back a loud moan. Once the sensation passes a little he turns the head, afraid someone saw or heard, but nothing, anyway Paul didn't wait for him to recover.

He sucks him hard, fast, taking him full and his cock push Paul's throat and he doesn't pull back yet, pressing as much as he can until his gad reflex force him to move. The sound made as he pulls back until the glans is loud and indecent and Hugh just want to hide himself. There's no way nobody heard them this time.

« Oh god. » He sighs.

Paul is sucking and licking his glans as he look at him, kinky proud eyes and a smug smile. And the only things Hugh wants right now is to grab him and fuck his mouth hard and fast until he's empty. He restrains himself, if he doesn't bite is sleeves he will make a sound, he can take the risk.

Paul goes back to ravish his cock, sucking him at a good pace, playing with his tongue until he feels Hugh shiver, then he stop. The doctor can't believe it. He's going to do it. He's going to wait the end of the movie to let his husband come. He has done it once and it was hell, too much frustration, too much need, to much feeling. 

« Don't. » He growls.  
« Don't what ? »  
« Don't. Just finish me. »  
« That's what I intend to do. »  
Hugh whimpers, Paul is too much, he even stoles his words.

Hugh feels cold, his hard, still wet from saliva and pre-cum, in the air, waiting. Hell, he won't let Paul play with him like that. He grabs himself and start to stroke, but the blond push his hand away. Moving his head negatively. It's not long before the astromycologist climb on him, he didn't noticed because he was hiding himself in his hands, but Paul just removed his jeans and underwear, even his shoes and socks when he was sucking him.

« What are you doing. » He hiss, he can't believe it.

Paul has never done that before, it's all new and even scarier. He can hear a 'pop' sound, it's a bottle of lube. Of course, he brought lube.  
« Don't do that ! » He groans. « You've already done too much. »  
« I want it. » Paul moan, placing himself in a better position. Their voice are still extremely low.  
« There's people here ! »  
« I don't care. I want it. »

Hugh can see that, as Paul put some lube on his fingers and start prodding himself gently.

« I'm a bad boy. » He whispers.

« Stop. »  
« I want you. »  
« Paul ! It's illegal. »  
« I need you. » He moans a little too loud. « God, fill me, I want to be full. Full of you, of your hard big cock. » He says in Hugh's ear, panting in need.

He can't say a thing, Paul is too much, he always had been too much.

« Help me there. » He asks, having trouble in his position to prepare himself properly.  
« Go to hell. »  
« Please. » He whimper.  
« No ! We are not going to do that, I won't help you. »  
« Fine. » He groans, as he continue to do the job himself.

Hugh just tries to ignore him. He has to resist his will to fuck him right now in this room full of people who are watching a movie who, by the way, start to get all bloody. He gets back to them as Paul replace himself a little, put a large amount of lube on his cock and start to lower his hips. The glans press the tight hole and it takes everything to Hugh to not just empale Paul on him.  
It's too fast, Paul shouldn't be ready yet. He is not enough relax, with a simple touch of his finger he know it.

« Stop ! You're not prepared enough. »  
« Whose's fault ? »

Hugh grabs his hips to prevent him from getting further.

« You're going to hurt yourself. »  
« Don't care. » His tone is desperate.

Hugh start to notice how Paul is shaking, he wants it so much, he needs it. He pushes frankly. The doctor can feel the skin spread for him, it's tight and he can clearly feels that Paul really didn't relaxed himself enough, but it's too late, the blond let himself go and suck him completely.  
It's hard to stay silent and they allow himself just to breath loudly. Paul's legs are trembling, he's all tense and contracted.

« You're an idiot, did it hurt ? »  
« Yeah a little. » He whimpers.  
« Who's a needy slut now ? » He groans playful but still worried.  
« Me ! I'm the needy slut ! I'm your needy bad boy eager for cock. God I'm so full, you're too big. » He tenses a little more and groans in pain.

Hugh gently stroke his back, his butt, his tights. He try to make him relax and slowly it function, the shaking start to ease. He grabs Paul's hard on stroke it in a slow movement.

« Kiss me. » Paul asks.

But it's him who reaches for the kiss, it's relaxing and after just a moment Paul start to move, it's almost nothing, just back and forth, no thrust, not yet.

« It's too soon. » Hugh says. « Wait. »  
« The movie finish soon. »  
« You're going to hurt yourself, you probably already have. »  
« I'm not made of sugar and glass you know, beside I have an amazing doctor to patch me up if I do hurt myself. Now hug me tight and help me before the light goes on. »

Hugh grabs his waist, and slowly reposition them so he can have more ease to move. Gently that what he does, he starts to thrust, slow, very slow until the flesh relax and ease.

« Beside. » Paul murmurs. « I love it that it hurts right now. So go, take me, fuck me, ravage me as the bad dirty boy I am. »

And that's what he does, he goes faster and Paul follow the movement, their skin makes a slapping sound but they absolutely don't care right now, anyway the movie he's loud enough, probably, they don't care. It's all thrilling, completely forbidden, thrilling as fuck.

Paul comes first, his mouth shut as he bit a moan, but everything goes back to his body and he's shakes hard, in a incoherent and uncontrollable way, Hugh holds him in place and comes after him, biting Paul tee-shirt so just a growl comes out.

They take some time to get themselves together, but quickly Hugh pulls out of Paul who groan.

« Put your clothes back on, we're leaving right now. »  
« The movie isn't finished. » He says, panting.  
« Don't care. » He's tone don't let any place to argue.

Once Paul is fully dressed, Hugh grabs his hand and pulls him out of the room. The blond kiss him at the instant they're out.

« God, it was so hot, so good. »

Hugh brings him back for a kiss, but push him fast on the wall.

« You're mad. »  
« You liked it. »  
« You planned this aren't you, all this enthusiasm around this movie, you didn't cared at all about it. »  
« You never want to go to the cinema. I had to find a way to bring you here, it worked. »  
« We never go to the cinema because you can't behave ! Like tonight ! What if someone saw us ? »  
« I think I would have let them watch. » He says with a smug.

Hugh has no answer, his husband just took him in a trap and he enjoyed it.

« We never go back to the cinema ever again. » He says and he grabs Paul's hand as they walk the stairs to go out.  
« I will find a way ! »  
« Never ! Also lets go to the bathroom, I have to check on you. »  
« How unsexy it is, I'm not hurt. » Paul made Hugh stop and hug him from behind just to whisper in his ear. « Next time, I fuck you ! » He starts to run in the instant, playful, because he knows that Hugh will act half mad half embarrassed.  
« 'The hell Paul, stop this. » But he doesn't stay mad, he isn't mad at all in fact, just terribly embarrassed and still under the chock of the fact they done that in a room with plenty of people.

He catches him and passes his hand behind Paul back.

« Whatever, just let me check on you, ok ? » He says, more gently.  
« Ok. Can't argue anyway. »

/SC\JackB/CS\

« It's ok, you're just swollen, and red down here, but you're not hurt. »  
« You see ? What did I s.. » He hiss as he suddenly feels Hugh tongue on his sensible hole. « What are y.. »  
« Shhhu bade, relax, let me take care of you. » He says as he passes his hand on Paul flank and belly to ease him.

And that's what he does, it's not very pleasant to taste his own cum, but he can feel Paul relax. After such an exchange Paul needs some softness, and him, he needs something less kinky and more in his habitual caring range. So gently he licks the tight red hole, feeling him puffy under his tongue and lips. It's strange to feels the difference between before and after.

« Hugh, god.. » He moans. « I.. I.. I need. Fuck you're going to make me hard again, let me some time god damnit »

Hugh get up.

« I know, I'm going to take care of you, but not here let's just go back home. » Paul nod.

/SC\JackB/CS\

At home, they undress once the door his closed, they kiss, they touch, they caress, it's all sweet and love.

« I need to clean before we continue. » He says.  
« I will wait for you. » as he kiss him again.

Paul go to the bathroom, takes his time ans as soon he's out Hugh jump on him again, kissing his neck, but quickly he crouches, bitting his belly, digging his finger on it to feels the flesh. He know that Paul is always a little embarassed about his body, especially this part, because he's not as shaped as Hugh, he is a little chubby and soft here, and Hugh love that and always want to show him that.

« Hugh.. » He says a little upset as he try to pushes him from there.  
« You turn me on, god, I love you, your body his perfect. » He whisper as he get up on his feet, strocking Paul hard again.  
« I'm far from being perfect, you know it. »  
« Yes you are. » He smiles, and it reasure a little Paul, after all Hugh never complain about his body, so he feels a little better, just for a moment, even if he's somewhat embarrassed.

They fall on the bed and Paul laugh before he pushes himself further on it and Hugh comes grab his legs and folds him to expose him. The zone is still swollen and red, gently he tastes the field with his tongue. Paul moans.

« Continue. » He asks.  
« Ok but turn on your belly, it will be more comfortable for you. »

Paul executes himself. The doctor massages him and the blond groans in pleasure. After a moment he goes back down, spread the check and give attention to the sensible hole. Paul can't help, but to move in wants and needs. They both loves that. They always had. After long minutes, as Paul starts to shake a little, Hugh stop and in his ear.

« Do you want a little more ? »  
« God yes, I'm fully hard now, please just one or two. »  
« I will get the lube. »

When Hugh comes back Paul is on his back waiting for him as he gestures for him to come quick in his arms. They melt immediately in hugs and kisses.

« 'Love you. »  
« Love you too, my dear. » They kiss again.

It's a little hard for Hugh to open the bottle and put some lube on his fingers since they can't stop but hugs and touch each other. But he succeeds and his hand comes between Paul's legs, stroking and pushing the tight hole, gently, very gently.

They take their time, on their side, face to face, they're close. Paul's legs is on Hugh's flank so he can have a better access, Paul strokes their cocks together and they can't stop kissing and ravishing each others, the room is full of moan, their skins full of sweat, it's hot, too hot.

« I think you can now, please.. » Paul says.

Hugh push a finger in and gently thrust, with all the lube and past attention that relaxed completely the hole it's all easy. He quickly found the sweet post, he's not a doctor for nothing, and it's been years he knows Paul, he knows his body. At the contact, Paul jumps.

« Yes, here, don't stop. »

Hugh puts a second finger in as he continue to press and thrust gently. He knows it won't be long, so he pass his other arm under Paul's flank so he can hold him tighter. Paul's back is all wet from sweat.

« Hugh.. »  
« Look at me. »

He comes with a strong shake. Panting heavily as he relaxes for good on his back. Hugh quickly sits on him, well not really sit, more repose on him and strokes himself fast and hard. He comes not too long after in a profound grunt, watching Paul in his eyes.

They both stay on the bed for a while until the cold kick in. They takes a shower and got back to their bed hugging.

« We will never go back to the cinema again. » Says Hugh.  
« Yes, we will. » answer Paul as he snuggles in a better position against his dear doctor.

Hugh closes his eyes. Yes they will go back to the cinema, it could takes years, but still, Paul'll succeed one day to bring him back for another public kinky evening. He's too weak, he can't resist, maybe it's just because he doesn't want to.

End.


End file.
